


First Sips

by SonjaJade



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, BROT3, Comfort Food, Gen, OT3, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Alucard and Sypha are introduced to Trevor's brewing skills, and neither are as impressed with his concoction as he is.





	First Sips

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Prompt "Hot Cider"  
> First piece for this fandom, constructive criticism appreciated!

"What's that beautiful aroma?" Sypha asked Alucard, looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
He raised his head, nose working. "Smells like cider..." Getting to his feet, he moved toward the doorway. "Do you suppose that idiot even knows how to boil water?"  
  
Sypha poked him in the ribs, stepping around him. "Trevor!?" she called, walking hurriedly in the direction of the castle's large kitchen.  
  
"Come taste this!"  
  
When they entered the kitchen, they found Trevor wearing a shit eating grin and holding out a steaming mug to his friends. "Liquid gold! Just the thing for these long Wallachia winters!"  
  
Alucard took the mug first, testing the drink. He rolled it around in his mouth, taking the time to taste the ingredients and come up with some snide comment to take some of the wind out of Trevor's sails. "Where's the alcohol?" he asked, peering into the cup. "Or are you such a lightweight that you left it out?"  
  
Trevor gave him the finger. "It's got a quart of rum in it, you stupid git. I just happened to blend the ingredients so well that you can't taste it!"  
  
Alucard shook his head, passing the stuff to Sypha. "Let our Speaker taste it. She's never tasted alcohol, she'll know right away."  
  
Sypha looked nervously between the two men and the cup, then carefully took the mug and sniffed at the cider. Cautiously, she took a sip-  
  
"Why is it so bitter?" she asked, coughing. "And it burns my throat!"  
  
Alucard closed his eyes and shrugged. "Perhaps my tongue isn't attuned to human liquors."  
  
"Your tongue is tone-deaf," Trevor muttered. "This is exceptional cider, for someone who doesn't know what they're doing."  
  
He frowned when both of his friends quickly agreed that he didn't know what he was doing at all. But even their words didn't change the fact he had decent hot cider in his hand, and that was enough for the moment.


End file.
